


Lumity One-Shots

by Tired_Leaf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Slice of Life, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Leaf/pseuds/Tired_Leaf
Summary: A book full of Lumity one-shots. First page is the request page.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 52
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

If you have a specific plot you have in mind please tell me! I write long chapters as well usually 4000+ per chapter, mostly because I'm a pretty descriptive person! If requested, I can break stuff into part 1 and part 2 situations!

Due to Amity and Luz being 14, I won't write smut for them. Sure, I could do them aged up but I don't want my requests to be just pure smut like I get on my other books. This book is mean't to be wholesome and sweet. However, if you have a scenario of them going on an adventure, date, etc. with them older like 16+ I can 100% write for them in aged up situations. However, I won't write character deaths!


	2. Bad at Being Bad

Requested by: bradzero45

Request: Amity trying to figure out a way to woo Luz and she gets the idea that being a punk/bad girl will work but she is spectacularly bad at being a punk/bad girl.

My Discord: tiredleaf #8114

Twitter (just started): https://twitter.com/LeafTired (<\----- I’ll be posting Lumity fanart and updates on stories here)   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scratch scratch scratch  
Crumple toss  
Scratch scratch scratch  
Crumple toss  
The Blight twins were honestly feeling a bit concerned for their younger sister. They had been standing in Amity’s doorway for about five minutes now, having wondered why she had come down for dinner yet. At first, they suspected she was engrossed in schoolwork, however, were surprised to see all the crumpled pieces of paper that had begun to overflow the small trashcan by Amity’s desk. They shared a look before Edric reached down to pick up one of the crumpled pieces of paper that had rolled away from the ongoing pile. Opening it they were surprised to see ‘Plan #86’ written at the top with a step by step plan thoroughly written out on how Amity was to ask Luz to Grom. Sharing a look once more, the twins made their way over to their younger sibling and glanced over her shoulder. 

‘Plan #101’. Yep, they needed to get involved. “Whatcha workin’ on there Mittens?” Edric asked, the twins quickly taking notice of how their sisters face turned red and how on reflex she flipped the paper over. “None of your business! Why don’t you two ever knock?!” Amity huffed as she rested her upper body over her desk to prevent her older siblings from snatching the paper. “We did-“ Edric began “Twice actually.” Emira finished. Amity seemed a bit taken back at how she didn’t hear her siblings knock or even come in. “Dinner has been ready for ten minutes, and you never came down when we first called you,” Emira stated, her normal smile playing on her face. “But seriously, what’s with all these thorough plans? I’m pretty sure you’ve used about half a tree with all this paper.” Edric asked, watching as his twin picked up another thrown away paper and cringing at the content inside. 

“As I said, it’s none of your business!” Amity growled, reaching for the paper in Emira’s hands, who easily pulled it out of Amity’s reach. “Come on Mittens don’t be like that! Why not let your older siblings help?” Emira asked. This seemed to irritate Amity more. “Because the two of you would embarrass me.” She huffed, sitting up straight in her chair and crossing her arms. “Uh, no offense Mittens, but these plans are what’s embarrassing,” Edric stated, which earned him a quick glare from his baby sister. Emira quickly elbowed her twin brother. “Amity, what we’re trying to say is that you’re probably thinking about this too hard. Going in the wrong direction might I add. Why not just ask her?” Emira asked, leaning back against Amity’s desk. “Because Luz is so flamboyant. So, I want to do something that is just as flamboyant as she is.” Amity sighed as she flipped the paper over to stare at what she had scribbled down. 

“But Amity, being flamboyant isn’t your thing. I think Luz likes you as you are, so I’m sure if you asked her to Grom she’d say yes.” Emira tried her best to encourage her sister. Amity hated to admit it, but her sister was right. Doing something extravagant simply wasn’t Amity’s style. “How about this? We binge a bunch of romance movies and maybe you can get inspired by those?” Edric suggested. The twins watched their little sister as she seemed to fall deep into thought. Finally, she sighed, causing both twins to smile and share a look. If they helped Amity succeed, maybe she wouldn’t tattle on them for a while. “Fine, but nothing too sappy.” Amity agreed before shooting both her older siblings a stern look. “We promise Mittens, now come downstairs before dinner gets cold.” The twins stated as they both walked out of Amity’s room giggling at her red face.

After dinner was completed, the twins claimed the living room. They began sorting out the collection of romance movies that their family-owned, getting rid of the extremely sappy ones. However, they left in one or two just to mess with Amity. By the time their sister had finished getting ready for bed and come downstairs to join them, they shared a look at the pen and paper in her hands. Turning away to roll their eyes, they grabbed the movies they had picked out. Emira drew a circle over the disc and watched as a flash of light bounced from the box in her hand to the crystal ball on the table. Edric had rushed back to the kitchen for a bowl of Hex Mix before quickly making his way back to where his sisters were now chilling on the couch. He made sure to dim the lights before joining them and beginning their rather long binge. 

By the time the clock struck midnight, both Em and Ed were knocked out. Amity, however, continued to stare bored at the crystal ball where the main female was currently crying into her pillow due to being rejected. Honestly, watching the scene was making her uncomfortable since it could be her crying into her pillow due to rejection within the next few days. She was tempted to call it a quits and go to bed until a new scene popped up on the crystal ball. She watched as the main female walked down the street with some of her friends and stopped to stare at a guy in all black and leather leaning against a wall. “Who is that?” The girl asked her friends, who informed her that it was the neighborhood bad boy. She watched as the girl placed the back of her hand against her forehead and dramatically fell backward into her friend’s arms. 

Amity perked up just a bit at this. She wore all black and could put on a ‘don’t care’ attitude. She was quick to become engrossed with the movie and even found out that the movies had two more after it. Thus, she spent the rest of the night watching the movies. The next morning, the twins sat at the kitchen table, their breakfast untouched and their backs aching from sleeping weirdly on the couch. “Good morning.” Amity greeted her siblings as she took her seat. Her siblings took note of the dark bags under Amity’s eyes, signaling she had gone to bed rather late herself. “So, did any of the movies help last night Mittens?” Emira asked with a yawn. She lazily took a bite of some of the eyeball eggs on her plate meanwhile Edric nearly missed his mouth with the apple blood he was drinking.

“It did. I’m actually going to go to the market after breakfast to get some things.” Amity stated as she grabbed a bagel from a basket across from her and spread some spider jam on it. The twins perked up at this news, tired smiles breaking out on their faces. “That’s great! Do you need any help?” Edric asked, to which Amity shook her head. “No, I know what I need. I think this plan will work.” Amity admitted as she took a bite out of her bagel. The twins looked pleased with themselves, taking bites of their food with just a bit more enthusiasm. Thus, when Amity left to go to the market and came back with a few bags, they brushed it off. They believed she would make some cheesy gift or even a badly constructed card. Oh, how wrong they were.   
_________________________________________________________________________________

“And we can go dress shopping together!” Willow stated with excitement as she and Luz walked to Hexside together. Since she was enrolled, Willow and Gus always met her at the owl house to wish Eda and King a good morning before heading to school. “What are human dances like? Oh, do you have to wait to see your date before the dance?! I read someone that you do!” Gus gushed in excitement as he walked beside Luz. “No, I think you’re thinking of a wedding. They say that it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” She corrected her eager friend. Gus blinked, clearly confused, but mentally saved the information to share with the club later that evening. 

“Speaking of Grom, have any of you been asked yet, or are we going as a group?” Luz asked, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders. Owlbert had dragged it in along with some garbage about a week before Luz started Hexside and she happily pinned her buttons and badges from her purse onto the bag. “I’m actually going with the Human Appreciation Society; We’re going to do a study to see how different Grom is from this so-called ‘prom’ that humans have,” Gus stated with a rather serious face. Luz couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Looks like it’s just you and me Willow!” She giggled excitedly, however, Willow seemed to blush and shift her eyes away. “Actually, I was going to see if anyone asked me. But if nobody asks me the week before Grom we can go together!” Willow insisted. 

Luz tried to hide the slight twinge of jealousy that was making its way into her heart as she heard Willows hopes. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy that her friend had ambitions to go with someone, but at the fact that she would possibly be going alone to this unknown event. “Don’t worry Luz, I’m sure plenty of people will want to go with you! I mean, you’re the only human at Hexside! Who wouldn’t want to go with the only human?” Gus tried his best to cheer up his friend. “I mean, I don’t care if I’m asked or not, but I don’t want to ask just to become bragging rights to someone.” She stated with a sigh. “Well if you don’t want to go with just anymore, maybe Amity wouldn’t mind going with you if she’s not going with Boscha and her friends,” Gus suggested as the group made their way up the stairs to the school.

Luz perked up at this suggestion. “Gus, that’s a great idea! If Willow gets asked, which I’m sure she will, then I can ask Amity to go with me! Even if you Willow doesn’t get asked out, which I’m sure she will be asked, Amity can still tag along with us!” Luz suggested. Willow seemed to glance away a bit uncomfortable with the suggestion, however, she knew that Luz was helping Amity change bit by bit. “I think that’ll be nice.” Willow sighed with a soft smile making its way onto her face. Once inside, the group separated to go to their lockers and then to class. Luz tickled her locker and watched as its long tongue shot out exposing her books. Luz began to grab what she needed however, she stopped when a shadow began to loom over her. Looking up confused, she took note of who stood in front of her. Amity had her hair down and pushed back with a headband and black sunglasses on. 

“Uh, hey Amity?” Luz normal smile remained on her face though her words held curiosity. “Sup.” Was all she replied with. Luz blinked. Was Amity sick? Since when did she say ‘sup’? “I was just about to walk to class, do you wanna walk with me since our classes are on the same hall?” Luz asked, even making her point by pointing in the direction that they needed to head. Amity glanced that way, remaining silent for a moment before shrugging “I guess.” Was all she replied with. This honestly confused Luz even more. “Uh, okay.” She shifted her eyes confused and concerned. Noticing that she didn’t need anything else the monster locker quickly brought its tongue back in, accidentally knocking into Luz’s arm and causing her to drop her books. 

Amity was quick to get down and help her pick them up, the two of them even bumping heads on the way down. They shared a look; Amity’s golden eyes shining over her dark glasses and could help the giggles that escaped the two girls. Once they stood though, Amity regained her aloof composure and cleared her throat before heading to class. Luz couldn’t help but smile with a raised brow as she followed after her friend. The two went their separate ways, Luz saying goodbye to Amity who for some reason didn’t say it back. On a few occasions, whenever a teacher needed something ran somewhere else Luz always tried her best to raise her hand first. Sure, she was missing out on learning spells, but she was honestly worried about Amity’s behavior that morning. She made sure to pass by Amity’s class and peer in, noticing that Amity’s hair was surprisingly pulled back once again and the shades from that morning missing. 

Confused Luz passed the classroom for the third time in a row, heading the long way around. She made her way down a pair of winding stairs needing to run some printouts to a teacher on the bottom floor. Due to still trying to figure out the school she wasn’t surprised that she had gotten lost and ended up in the school’s gardens. She began to look around, walking backwards to stare up at the school. She narrowed her eyes seeing if she could spot any of the teachers, looking for the specific one the handouts were for. “Skipping class as well Luz?” A voice called out to the young teen, causing her to scream and nearly drop the papers. Quickly, Luz whipped her head around to see the Blight twins resting under a rather large purple tree. “Emira, Edric you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Luz sighed in relief.

The twins chuckled at the this. “But no, I was looking for the incantations class.” She corrected them with a soft smile. “Second floor, down the hallway to your left.” Emira gave Luz the proper directions, which she thanked her for. She turned around to make her way back inside but stopped. “Hey, can I ask the two of you a question?” Luz stopped herself and turned to stare at the twins. “Sure thing, what’s up?” Edric insisted. “Well, Amity was a bit weird this morning. Like, I know she’s a quiet person, but she even dressed different today. Does she usually wear black sunglasses?” Luz asked confused. The twins blinked before sharing a look. “Uh, just a teenage witch phase thing, don’t worry about it Luz.” Emira insisted with a small wave of her hand. 

Luz released a sigh of relief “That’s good to know, thank you for the help. I’ll see the two of you around and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re ditching.” Luz promised while bringing her finger up to her lips and walking away. When she was out of ear shot, both Emira and Edric exchanged a look of concerned. “You don’t think Mittens is over doing it do you?” Emira asked Edric who remained a bit hesitant to answer. “I’m sure she’s fine.” Edric stated, though the sound of concern was clear in his voice as he doubted his own words. By the time lunch rolled around, Luz once again met up with Willow and Gus. “Is it just me or has Amity been acting a bit odd today?” Luz asked, glancing over at Amity who sat with Boscha and her friends. Her hair remained up and the glasses were gone still. “She looks fine to me.” Gus insisted before taking a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich 

Luz couldn’t help but stare. Amity felt a pair of eyes on her and began to look around the cafeteria to see if she could spot anyone. Her golden eyes landed on Luz, who smiled at the young witch and waved. Amity felt her cheeks heat up and simply turned her head away much to Luz surprise. Yeah, something was wrong. Meanwhile, the Blight twins watched their younger sister from a few tables down. “Edric I think we did something bad.” Emira stated with concern. Edric couldn’t help but agree with his twin, debating on suggesting that they go talk to her before their next class. As they stood, they cringed at the sound of the bell and watched as their little sister disappeared into the crowd of students. Quickly they shared a look before rushing out into the hall of scattering students.

As students began to enter the classrooms and the bell once again rang, Edric and Emira ducked under doors they passed, trying not to get caught. Once they got to the classroom that Amity was in, Emira waved her hand outside the glass. Noticing something from the corner of her eye, Amity turned her head to peer at the door. The twins watched as their little sister’s face turned red in anger, before she quickly scribbled on a piece of paper. Lifted it they read “Get out of here!”. Huffing they shook their heads. It shouldn’t have surprised them when Amity raised her hand to warn the teacher that they were outside the classroom and once again skipping class. They were quick to rush away from the door and down the hall, though not without Amity’s teacher promising them that they would get caught and put in detention. 

The twins couldn’t help but laugh as they rounded the corner. However, they cut their fun short as they rushed towards Luz class. They entered an empty classroom, keeping themselves busy with a game of cards, and surprisingly working on a bit of schoolwork till the bell rang. As soon as students began to file out of their classes, Emira and Edric made a break for it. They watched as Luz made her way out of class, books in her arms and heading towards the awaiting Willow and Gus. However, they quickly grabbed her and once again dragged her into the empty classroom. “I swear, I don’t have any lunch money on me!” Luz whined before shifted to see the two people who had grabbed her. “Ed? Em? What are you two doing here? I thought you’d done ditched school entirely for the day.” She asked.

Edric and Emira shared a look before gazing down at Luz once again “Tell us about Mittens behavior again today.” Edric requested. The twins released the human before taking a seat each at one of the long tables in front of Luz. Luz raised a brow in curiosity at the twin’s behavior. Last time they had been alone like this they had been searching for Amity’s diary. Were they trying to get dirty on her again? Honestly, Luz was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this topic. “Oh, ya know, Mittens was just being Mittens.” Luz tried to laugh off the uncomfortable waver in her voice. Once again, the siblings glanced at each other before giving their attention to Luz once again. “Are you sure about that? Because this morning you said she had her hair down and was wearing black sunglasses.” Emira stated with a hint of amusement. 

Luz bit her lip as she had an internal debate on what to do. Finally, the dam burst. “I thought we were doing so well! We were getting along and having conversations! We even have the Good Witch Azura books we gush about together! But all of a sudden, she’s acting cold and distant, but like, not at the same time? Have I done something wrong? Please you gotta tell me what’s going on with Amity!” Luz cried as she fell against the table, surprising both the siblings. Amity was right, Luz was flamboyant. Emira stared at Luz for a moment before piping up. “Give me a second.” She instructed, and made her scroll appear. Doing a quick search, she narrowed her eyes. “Hey Edric, didn’t we take this movie out of the selection?” Emira asked, sliding her scroll to her brother. Edric stared for a moment, trying to remember all the movies they had selected till it finally clicked. “Yeah! It was one of those joke movies we left in.” He chuckled as he remembered his and Emira’s debate on taking it out. 

Then it clicked. “We’ve created a monster.” He whispered lowly. “What is going on? What movie?” Luz interrupted, clearly confused on what was happening. The twins shared a look. They at least owed Mittens this. “Well, we don’t really wanna say, but what we can tell you is that Mittens isn’t mad at you.” Emira reassured Luz and watched as the younger girl seemed to become less tense at this news. “Mittens has, well, something planned. We tried to help but it seems we ended up making matters worse.” Edric sighed “She had all these crazy plans written out, and we thought showing her some movies would help her loosen up on deciding what to do. However, it seems it’s made the situation even worse.” He continued. 

Luz was once again confused. “What was she needing inspiration for?” She asked, finally standing up like normal. The twins shared a look, having a silent debate between themselves on what to do. However, they simply smiled. “Ask her yourself.” Emira insisted before grabbing her brother’s arm. “We, however, have to leave before Amity’s teacher catches us wandering the halls.” Emira announced that they were leaving as she dragged her brother out of the room. Luz watched as they waved goodbye and she truly felt more lost than ever. She made her way out of the empty classroom, not surprised that the twins had already disappeared. She had quickly concluded that Willow and Gus were either looking for her or had already went home. Making her way to the entrance she was surprised to see Amity at the bottom of the steps talking with Boscha.

“Hey Amity!” Luz waved and called out to her friend. “Ew, I think the human is trying to get your attention.” Boscha stated as she glanced behind her friend. Amity tensed at her words and felt her blood boil for a quick second. “I think I left something inside the school, mind waiting for a few more minutes?” Amity asked Boscha who simply shrugged before making her scroll appear to browse through Penstagram. Walking up the stairs, Luz was about to speak to Amity once again, till she completely passed her. Though, not before grabbing the back of Luz shirt to pull her with her. Luz was surprised when Amity released her once they made it to a secluded hall. “Amity, listen if I’ve done something just-” Luz was cut short as she turned around and saw how red Amity’s face was. Though, it wasn’t because of anger, no, this red was due to embarrassment. 

The mint haired witch’s eyes seem to land anywhere in the hall except on Luz. “Are you mad at me?” She finally asked. Luz blinked, clearly confused. “Am I mad at you? I should be asking if you’re mad at me.” Luz laughed just a bit, hoping it would cut the tension just a bit. Amity seemed a bit surprised by this. Finally, she huffed and crossed her arms. “This wasn’t supposed to be how it went.” She growled, clearly irritated that what she was trying to accomplish had failed. “I wasn’t trying to give you the impression that I was mad, I was just trying to be like, more chill I guess?” Amity stated, not evening understanding what she had been doing herself, thus the reason she pulled her hair back up as well as taking the glasses off. She had opted that after the head bump that morning that being bad wasn’t really her style, plus she sucked at it. Luz didn’t become some blushing mess like the girl in the movie, in fact she seemed pretty confused which only made Amity feel embarrassed. Luz stifled a laugh, which earned her a sharp glare from Amity. “Chill? Amity, you are one of the most naturally chill people I know.” Luz confessed, holding her books close to her chest. 

“But it also leaves me wondering, why pretend to act chiller than you already are? What were you trying to accomplish?” Luz asked while tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Amity’s body seemed to tense. “No reason, was just trying something knew that I read in Witch Teen Magazine.” Amity stated, her pride getting the better of her. Luz couldn’t help the smile that began to creep onto her face. “Well, that’s not what two twin birdies told me.” Luz stated happily. However, she wasn’t ready to see the horrified look that appeared on Amity’s face. She squeaked as Amity grabbed her shoulder and stared her dead in the eyes. “What did they tell you?” She asked, her voice shaking just a bit. Luz grew concerned. She dropped her books to gently take Amity’s hands off her shoulders. She grasped them and even rubbed the back of them with her thumbs, hoping it would calm her down.

She tried her best to give Amity a reassuring smile. “Nothing, they haven’t told me anything. But if there’s something you do want to say to me.” Luz stated. Sure, she knew that Amity was probably having a mental break down right now, but at the same time curiosity was eating at her. Amity’s eyes had shifted to the ground in pure embarrassment and shame, however her cheeks and even the tips of her ears remained red. “Amity, just tell me, I promise I won’t get upset.” Luz insisted and even gave Amity’s hands a gentle squeeze. Luz waited patiently, even watching as Amity released a large breath, hoping that the large inhales and exhales would help calm her red face and racing heart down. 

Finally, she looked up at Luz, who continued to give her a reassuring smile. “Grom, you’re wanting to go right?” Amity asked, trying her best to keep eye contact. “Well, yeah I’m wanting to.” Luz confirmed and even gave a small nod signaling Amity to continue with what she wanted to say. Once again, the witch took a shaky breath. “Well then if you don’t already have plans, or like a date or anything then maybe we could go together?” Amity asked, a hopeful look in her eyes that was easy to decipher. Luz felt her face go red. She was not expecting that. However, disappointment nor disgust was evident on Luz soft features. Instead, her sweet smile remained on her face. “I would love to go as your date Amity.” Luz confirmed, giving Amity’s hands a gentle squeeze once again. 

Amity felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A small smile formed on her once nervous face. Once Luz realized that Amity once again felt comfortable, she perked up “This is great, we can go dress shopping together!” Luz stated excitedly as she released Amity’s hands to pick up her books. Amity had to admit, she felt a small ache in her chest as Luz released her hands, though her blush one again returned as Luz shifted all the books to one arm to once again grasp one of Amity’s free hands in her own. “We can talk more about it after our Azura book club! Maybe we should do matching outfits or color coordinate!” Luz began to spitball ideas. Amity allowed the human to walk her to the entrance, happily listening as Luz came up with a thousand ideas. It seems Grom was truly going to be fun after all.


	3. Just a Few More Minutes

Requested by: KatanaNami

Request:  
Whoops I posted this twice cuz the first one didn’t load my bad. But since it’s already here I’ll just add one more prompt. A hella fluffy one where all Luz wants is cuddles and Amity can’t handle how adorable Luz is being. Blight twins teasing ensues and adorableness skyrockets.

My Discord: tiredleaf #8114

Twitter: TiredLeaf @LeafTired  
Instagram: _tiredleaf_  
Tumblr: tiredleaf

Before you read, I’m currently taking a vote! So, I’m used to only writing one shots, but I’m so tempted to make a Lumity series, however, don’t know which one to go with:  
\- Little Red Riding Hood themed  
\- Mermaid themed  
\- Trapped in a fairytale book theme  
\- Experiencing the human world theme  
\- Outlaw and higher status theme  
\- Sleepy Hollow theme Feel free to comment which one you’d prefer to see and thank you for taking the time to read my stories!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR END OF SEASON 1!!!

Amity shifted anxiously in her seat as her golden eyes darted from her notes to the teacher, to the clock above the chalkboard. Usually, she was always focused, diligently taking notes and being the first to answer any questions that the teacher asked. But today, however, Amity could not sit still. She did not care that today was a Friday, nor did she care that her siblings would be out of the house mostly due to it being a weekend. No, Fridays were Azura book club days. Which meant spending time with Luz for several hours, engrossed in their favorite book series. A time where she could laugh and smile without a care in the world. Where the world did not look down on her, watching her every move to criticize her once she slipped up. To make its snarky remarks and harsh comments until she choked on the tears she could not release. 

No, Fridays she could rest. She could spend hours listening to her girlfriend make funny voices as she read from the Azura books, or even gossiping with her about the newest things she had learned. As soon as the bell screamed throughout the silent halls of Hexside, Amity was quick to neatly pack everything away in her bookbag. “Miss. Blight!” Her teacher called after her, making her tense for a moment. “Yes sir?” She adjusted her posture before turning to give her professor her undivided attention. “I hope you’re doing alright. You seemed awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?” Her teacher asked as the abomination that carried him led him to his desk to pack up his papers. “Yes sir, I’m just a bit tired is all. I stayed up quite late studying for the test today.” She partially lied. Yes, she had stayed up an hour extra to study, but she was far from tired. “Ah, I see! Well, don’t stay up too late! You are the top student and I would hate to see you slip up! Please get plenty of rest over the weekend.” Her professor requested as he finally grabbed his briefcase.

Amity released a breath she did not realize she was holding. “Yes sir, you have a nice weekend as well,” Amity said her goodbyes before heading out into the now crowded hallways. She finally reached her locker, listening as students who passed her talked about their plans for the weekend. Some were planning sleepovers, others going shopping, and on the rare occasion, a few students panicking about needing to pass a test or they would fail. Amity began putting her books away in exchange for books she’d need to take home and study with. As she debated on taking the Abomination 101 and The History of Abomination books with her, she didn’t realize the human sneaking up behind her. She nearly squeaked once she felt something cover her eyes, vision going dark. She nearly summoned an abomination, till the sweet voice of her girlfriend prevented her from doing so.

“Can you guess who?” She asked, obviously having a big smile on her face. Amity bit the inside of her cheek, trying to prevent the large smile trying to make its way onto her face. “Hmm, is it…Willow?” Amity joked, finally letting a small smile form. Luz made a noise in the back of her throat, clearly surprised by Amity's response. She didn’t expect the young witch to go along with her antics. Suspecting she’d try and scold her for surprising her or summon one of her abominations out of reflex. The little joke made Luz's large smile shift into a smaller softer one. “Nope, but you get an A for effort.” Luz joked as she pulled her hands away from Amity’s eyes. She allowed them to fall at her sides, though she wanted nothing more than to grasp Amity’s. Amity took notice of Luz's hands twitch, tempted to reach out and hold her own, however they held back. For all the students of Hexside knew, the two were just really close friends, and that’s how it needed to stay. Amity couldn’t handle the idea of someone telling her parents that she was in a romantic relationship with the only human in the boiling isles. 

Amity grabbed what she needed and followed Luz out of school. Willow and Gus were currently waiting on them outside and once Willow noticed her friends coming towards them and gave them a small smile and wave. “So, what are you two up to this weekend?” Willow asked as the group began to walk away from the school. “Ooo! You guys should come over tonight and watch a horror movie! I just got Rise of the Dead!” Gus announced, eyes sparkling at the thought. Luz and Amity were quick to share a look. “Actually, Amity and I have plans for this evening. How about tomorrow?” Luz suggested. Gus seemed to think it over for a second before shrugging understanding and agreeing to the idea. Thus, the conversation turned to planning on who would bring what. By the time the group reached a crossroad, Luz stopped Amity. “Actually, Amity and I are gonna head this way,” Luz stated, pointing towards the opposite road that she wished to travel. Willow and Gus exchanged a look, even Amity looked at Luz oddly. “But, doesn’t that way take longer to get to the owl house?” Gus asked, raising an eyebrow. Luz took a moment to answer, though Amity could clearly see the wheels turning in her head. “Actually, I need to pick up some moss and stuff and it specifically grows in this part of the forest, and Amity here offered to help!” Luz stated with her normally excited tone. Amity blinked, clearly confused about what was happening.

“Well, uh, okay then. We’ll meet at Gus house tomorrow night, at six pm sharp.” Willow instructed with a smile before waving goodbye to her friends. Luz and Amity waved as they watched their friends disappear. As soon as they were out of sight, Luz started down the path, Amity staring after her for a moment before picking up her pace to catch up. Luz looked around, making sure no students were around before taking Amity's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and softly rubbed the back of Amity's hand with her thumb reassuring her. “We’re really not looking for moss, are we?” Amity asked. Luz turned to give her a reassuring smile, though Amity could clearly see the mischief in her brown eyes. “Nope, but this way is longer though,” Luz admitted, having taken it by accident one time. Amity hummed lowly. “So why exactly are we going this way then?” She asked, still confused about her girlfriend’s decision. 

Luz felt her face heat up. “Well, its fall, so the leaves are changing, and I just thought that it’d be nice to walk with you and look at them,” Luz confessed. Amity felt her face burn at Luz's confession. Thus, she quickly turned away pretending to admire the leaves and the sounds of the small animals running around in the woods. Once her face cooled off, Amity officially took in their surroundings. Some of the leaves were shifting to a brownish-orange color, and other trees were changing to a dark shade of purple. Amity's eyes shifted to stare at Luz once more. She wore a soft smile as she glanced around at the changing world. Amity enjoyed the peace and quiet, something she rarely got at home due to the twins and usually had to travel all the way to the library to get. By the time they reached the owl house, Amity cringed as Hooty popped up from the ground.

“Hey, Luz! You’re home late! Ooo, and you’ve brought a guest!” Hooty screeched, clearly causing Amity’s eye to twitch in annoyance. “Yeah, we’re just gonna run in for a few minutes so we won’t be long.” Luz stated, trying her best to get around the talking bird tube. Amity sighed in relief as they made it to the door without much hassle, besides Hooty's ongoing rambles. Amity waited in the living room as Luz ran upstairs to grab her Azura book. Sure, the human could have brought her book to school with her, but she did not want to run the chance of Boscha getting into her bookbag and doing something bad to it. Sure, the three-eyed teen had let up on her bullying since the grudgby match, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen from time to time when Amity wasn’t around. “Hey kid, you and Luz having your bookclub thing today?” Eda asked as she entered the room with a cup of tea in hand. “Oh, good evening. Yeah, we’re just stopping by so Luz can grab her book and we’ll be gone.” Amity stated. It wouldn’t surprise her if Luz was also changing out of her school uniform into something more comfortable. Eda took a seat on the couch, and patted a spot beside her, offering the teen a chance to sit down. Amity took up her offer, sitting beside her in the quiet. Honestly, Amity was happy that Eda didn’t follow the usual routine of most adults, asking boring questions of how school was going and her plans for the future. No, the two witches could sit in comfortable silence, or on occasions, talk about different things going on in the boiling isles. 

On rare occasions, Amity would be surprised to receive a bit of knowledge from Eda. Usually talking about her own magical abilities and things Amity should try out, which surprisingly turned out to be relevant…and legal. Amity also enjoyed listening to Eda’s stories of the old days, especially when she played grudgby. It didn’t take long for the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs, and nearly tripping was heard. Luz popped her head out from behind the wall. “Ready?” She asked Amity, adjusting the satchel that Eda had gotten her as a gift for getting into Hexside. Amity gave a small nod and stood up, giving a small wave to the Owl Lady as they left. “Do things that I wouldn’t do!” Eda called after them, causing the two girls to share a small laugh. “You kids behave! If you come back during dark, catch me some mice!” Hooty called after them, causing the two girls to speed walk. 

The girls surprisingly passed Lilith on the way. She carried a large grocery bag, though wore a cloak, nervous about being seen by the emperor’s guard. Even though Eda told her not to worry about it and just run if she got noticed, she felt it to be best not to take any chances. Once she was out of earshot, Luz glanced at Amity. “So, I know her powers have weakened, but are you planning to still learn from her?” She asked. Amity sighed. “My parents are currently in the middle of looking for me a new mentor that’s in the emperor’s coven. However, I would still really like to learn from Lilith.” Amity admitted. She also took notice of how Luz's body seemed to tense even for just a second at the mention of the coven. Amity knew it was a sensitive topic for Luz, and even she had to admit that since the incident with Eda, she didn’t really care for the coven as much either. Their true colors have started to show and each day, being part of said coven became less and less tempting. 

“I’m sure that Lilith could still teach you, just like, secretly though,” Luz suggested. Amity gave her girlfriends hand a gentle squeeze. “I’d really like that, but at the same time, I’d have to think about it. It would be terribly suspicious for me to spend every weekend at the owl house. My family doesn’t even know we have book club meetings. They think that I’m at a study session every Friday night.” Amity confessed though this knowledge was not unknown by Luz. She knew that Amity’s family was strict, and her parents abusive. She wanted nothing more than to provide Amity with a sense of comfort and safety and pushing her into something she didn’t want to do was the last thing that Luz wanted. “Hey, it’s okay. As of now, how about no more talking about it. No more school talk, no more secret talk, just us and Azura okay?” Luz insisted, gently nudging her girlfriends’ shoulder. Amity giggled happily as they made their way up the stairs to the library. “Deal.” Amity agreed, grabbing a key from her bookbag that the librarian had given her years ago. She unlocked the door, and quickly pulled Luz inside before anyone who was walking the streets at this time of night wondered what they were up to. The library was dark and steadily getting colder as the seasons changed. 

Luz held back a shudder, wishing she’d brought a coat with her. “If you want, I can grab us some tea. The library has a small break room in the back they let me use, so I brew tea sometimes.” Amity offered. Luz was more than happy to accept the offer, thus the two split off for a short time. Luz opened Amity's hideout and began setting things up for the book club. She fluffed some of the large pillows that Amity kept in the room and grabbed Amity's copy of the Good Witch Azura from the bookshelf. She got comfortable, opening both hers and Amity's books to where they left off last. Honestly, Luz felt like she could doze off. With school, teaching Eda how to use human magic, dealing with Lilith, and Eda’s bickering, it took a toll on the young teen. Luz could feel her eyelids drooping, though she tried to keep them open. The pillow just felt so soft and comfortable, do doubt possibly expensive as well from the fabric. 

“Are you okay?” The sound of Amity’s voice drifted into the room. It was soft, and nearly made Luz completely succumb to sleep…Nearly. Luz quickly sat up, trying her best to smile and pretend like hadn’t nearly fallen asleep on one of the comfiest pillows she’d ever laid on. “I’m fine, just uh, seeing how long I can keep my eyes closed for.” Luz laughed awkwardly, meanwhile, Amity raised a brow. “I thought it was seeing how long you can keep your eyes open?” She asked, taking a seat beside Luz and placing the two mugs beside her. Luz blinked, “Haha, is that how it goes?” She tried her best to play it off but failed. Amity gave a small smile “Yes, I believe that’s how it goes.” She confirmed. Amity handed the warm mug to Luz, cautioning her that it was still hot and to be careful. However, the girl took a rather large sip, burning her tongue slightly and letting out a squeak. Amity hummed lowly, expecting nothing less, before blowing against the steam of her own mug. 

“Do you want me to read the first chapter?” Amity offered, watching as Luz once again got comfortable. “If you wouldn’t mind please.” Luz gave a tired smile. Amity picked up her book, preparing to read until she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. Curiously, Amity spared a glance at Luz. “Can we cuddle?” Luz asked batting her long eyelashes for extra effect upon her request. Amity felt her face heat up. They had held hands plenty of times, shared a few secret kisses, but it was extremely rare for them to cuddle. It wasn’t that Amity didn’t like it, no, far from it in fact. It was the fact that Amity didn’t know if two certain twins who enjoyed tormenting her would appear. Amity felt Luz shifted just a bit closer, though could tell she was trying to make sure Amity wasn’t uncomfortable, nor was she invading her personal space. Luz watched as Amity thought long and hard about the request and was beginning to feel guilty. She didn’t want to put Amity in an awkward position. After a few more moments, Luz began to pull away. However, she stopped as Amity grabbed her hand, maybe a bit harder than she meant to. “Y-you can cuddle.” She agreed, feeling that it was late enough and that the twins were either at home or tormenting someone else. Luz perked up, quick to slip her hands across Amity's waist and cuddle into her side. 

Amity genuinely felt like her face was on fire. Anxiously, she slipped a hand over Luz's shoulders, bringing her in closer and allowing the girl to rest her head on shoulder. She had to bite back the giggles as Luz's hair tickled the side of her neck. Instead, she put on a brave face and began reading. It didn’t take her long to notice that Luz's breathing had steadied, and the girl was surprisingly quiet. Amity’s cheeks remained pink as she shifted her gaze to the girl sleeping on her. Luz's arms tightened around Amity’s waist, burying her face more into the witch as she got comfy. It should have been clear with Amity being warm due to her embarrassment and long-sleeved clothing, plus the drowsiness that Luz no doubt felt, that the girl would clonk out once she received her cuddles. Amity internally debated on if she should stop reading and wait for Luz their next meeting or continue reading. Her eyes shifted to Luz before meeting with the book once more, her eyes scanning the pages. 

She nearly jumped when a hand gently tugged at the booked. Nervously, Amity glanced at Luz once again. The girl’s brown eyes were partially open and a tired pout on her face. “No book, just cuddles,” Luz grumbled, gently tugging the book away from Amity, and closing it. Amity watched with slightly wide eyes as Luz placed the book next to her own, and gently pulled Amity down. The young witch got comfortable, a soft smile appearing on her face as Luz once again drifted off. Amity blinked, debating on if she should join her girlfriend in a nap or possibly grab another book nearby to read. However, without much thought, her body began to shift into a more comfortable position, and her own arms wrapped around Luz. She listened as Luz hummed contently, a dark blush forming on her cheeks. 

It honestly didn’t take long for the green-haired teen to doze once she got comfortable. With Emira and Edric's relentless tormenting, plus piles of homework, Amity hardly felt she had the time to slow down and just rest. Her mind began to cave, as her body relaxed. The world felt like it had stopped as if she and Luz were the only two people there. Honestly, she enjoyed it. Being able to act like herself, to openly show affection to the girl she loved without eyes of judgment staring her down. She didn’t have to be a Blight around Luz, the name which held more power over her than herself. She could just be Amity. The girl who enjoyed drawing even when she had to hide them away in her journals and notebooks. The girl who could read Azura for hours on end repeatedly. The girl who could be her normal self in front of the unique human. One of Amity’s hands drifted to Luz's hair, lazily twirling a few strands. Luz leaned her head against Amity’s hand, humming lowly as her girlfriend ran her fingers through her soft locks. They were in their own little bubble and nobody was allowed to enter it. Well, unless they knew how to open the secret passage like the twins were doing now. Amity was nearly asleep, ignoring that sounds of shuffling and suspecting it to be possibly the janitor or a librarian who forgot something.

However, her eyes shot open at the sound of a camera snapping and the pair of chuckles that followed after it. Her golden eyes were quick to meet with Edric and Emira’s the two sharing a sly smile. “Comfy Mittens?” Emira asked as she looked at the image she had taken. If looks could kill, the twins would be dead, dragged to the netherworld, and brought back just to kill them again. Amity shifted Luz off of her, before quickly sitting up and standing. “Delete that right now!” Amity growled. Emira held the scroll up and out of Amity’s reach. “Careful Mittens, you don’t want us to ‘accidentally’ post this on penstagram.” Edric laughed as his twin tossed him her scroll. He wasn’t prepared, however, for his younger sibling to tackle him by the waist, knocking the air out of him as he fell back. “Ed!” Emira cried out, rushing to help her twin. She grabbed Amity by the waist, trying to tug off the younger witch who was currently clawing at Edric's arms. 

Luz tiredly grabbed at the empty spot where Amity once laid. Her face shifted into one of distaste, automatically finding the spot empty and cold. She slowly opened her eyes, brown orbs searching for her girlfriend. Her tired mind even decided to lift up the large pillow slightly as if she’d find Amity underneath. Instead, the sounds of yelling and comment of “No, not the hair!” broke her away from where she was once looking. She watched silently as Emira tried pulling Amity off of Edric who she clearly had a grasp on his wrist and hair. Standing, Luz silently made her way over to the siblings. Her eyes darted to the scroll in Edric's hand, which wasn’t hard to pluck from. All three siblings went silent as their eyes darted to Luz, surprised she had woken up. “Aw, can you send this to me?!” Luz asked excitedly, staring at the picture with still tired, but more lively eyes. Amity felt her face light up in embarrassment. Luz wanted the photo and she didn’t know if she could deny her that. 

Emira and Edric shared a sly smile. “Didn’t you hear her mittens? She wants to keep the photo.” Emira spoke in a baby voice as Edric reached up to shove Amity away and mess up her hair. Amity growled; her fangs bared as she felt several strands of hair get pulled out of place from the top of her head. No doubt she would have to fix her hair before heading home. The twins snickered at their younger sisters' disheveled appearance, which should have angered the young witch. However, her girlfriend was giving her her usual puppy dog eyes, something Amity could never say no to. Thus, she turned her head away so her golden eyes couldn’t meet with Luz brown ones. “We should just delete it. They took it without permission.” Amity stated, arms crossed and trying her best to stand her ground. Luz hummed lowly, before stepping towards Amity and getting close to her face. The Blight twins watched anxiously at the flustered mess their sister was becoming. “N-no! It’s not even a good picture.” Amity grumbled, trying to turn away, however, Luz just followed her with a smile and scroll in hand. “Come on Amity! You look so cute! I can use it as my phone screensaver!” Luz gushed excitedly. Amity felt like her face was on fire as her girlfriend chased her around the room, trying to convince her to admire the picture with her. 

The Twins summoned Edrics scroll, using it to video the two girls. Luz had finally cornered Amity who had her hands over her face. She knew if she looked at Luz it was over. “Come on Amity, if you let me keep this, I’ll delete the original and I’ll give you an IOU for cuddle times.” Luz wagered. Amity made a small space between her fingers, staring at the girl who looked at her with eyes of hope. Finally, she sighed. “Fine, just send it to your phone right quick and then delete it,” Amity stated, pulling her hands away from her face. Luz squealed in excitement, getting a random burst of energy as she saved the photo and used what Willow taught her to send it to her phone. She then proceeded to go to the corner of the screen confirming that she wanted the photo deleted. Just to give Amity an extra piece of mind, Luz turned the scroll around to show the photo was gone. Giving a sigh, Amity gratefully took the scroll and handed it back to her sister. The twins were quick to hide Edric's scroll before Amity could see what they were doing.

“Here’s your dumb scroll back, so the two of you can leave now,” Amity grumbled as she pointed towards the hideouts exit. Meanwhile, Luz was busy over at Amity’s desk, using one of her notecards to write an IOU. “Aw, but Mittens, what if we want cuddles from Luz?” Emira asked in a baby voice. Amity didn’t think it was possible to feel more embarrassed, thus she tried her best to shove her siblings out. “Come on, don’t be like that! You can hog her all to yourself!” Edric whined as Amity finally shoved them out. “I can and I will now go home!” Amity instructed before quickly turning on her heel to go back inside the hideout. She was quick to close the door and went the extra mile to grab a rolled-up piece of paper with a lock drawn on it. She unrolled it and placed the paper against the sealed entrance of the hideout. Taping the paper, she watched it go stiff and a activate, a golden glow filled the cracks of the entrance. Meanwhile, the twins stood outside with soft smiles “You think if we did a favor for Luz she’d give us a cuddle card to torment Amity with?” Edric asked as he and his twin made their way down the stairs of the library. However, Emira simply chuckled, stating that she doubted it.

Amity made her way over to Luz, who was finishing up a doodle on the IOU card. Once she was done, she handed the card to Amity with a proud smile on her face. “There you go! An IOU for my special girl!” Luz stated. Amity felt her face burn just a bit. “Thank Luz. Now I’d like to cash this in now.” She declared, placing the card back onto the table and sliding it towards Luz. “Already? You don’t want to add them to your cuddle stash?” Luz asked a bit surprised. Amity shifted her eyes away, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t have a cuddle stash.” She stated with crossed arms. “You do! I’ve given you like hundreds of these things and you’re just now cashing one in!” Luz laughed, pointing out the lie in Amity’s claim. “I-I’m saving them okay!” Amity declared, which wasn’t a lie. She was saving them for when exams stressed her out and she needed an excuse to see Luz. For when the twins would torment her or make her upset that she had arms to go to. Sure, Luz would give her cuddles whenever she requested it, but the IOU cuddle cards were a fun little thing between them. Whenever Amity wanted cuddles, she would receive her cuddles, no questions asked. Amity finally turned her head back to stare at Luz, who was busy staring at her with loving eyes.

“Just come on.” Amity sighed, gently taking Luz's hands into hers and having her stand. They walked back over to the large pillow, however, Amity stopped Luz from sitting down. She walked over to the other corners of the hideout, grabbing some more pillows before dropping them down to make a makeshift pallet. Amity took a seat on the bed of pillows, though wasn’t too surprised when Luz flopped down on them with little to no grace. Luz was quick to slip her arm over Amity’s waist like she had done once before and pulled the witch towards her. Amity laid down, trying her best to get comfortable as Luz rested on her back with Amity lying her head on her chest. Both of the girl’s cheeks heated up at the contact, though they were more than happy to wrap their arms around each other. Amity gently grabbed Luz's hand, intertwining them, and hummed lowly as Luz gave a gentle squeeze. The two girls didn’t wake up for a while, and it didn’t surprise Eda either that her apprentice would be coming home later than usual.


End file.
